To study the use of dual x-ray absoptometry in evaluating abdominal fat in morbidly obese children, children are being recruited from the Children's Hospital Weight Management Program. The goal is to enroll thirty-six children, evenly divided into three groups: 6-10 year old boys and girls, 11-18 year old boys, and 11-18 year old girls. Additional eligibility criteria include: a body weight greater than 150% ideal body weight, but less than 147.7 kg (325 lbs.), and no condition which would alter body composition, or cardiovascular disease risk factors. The study is also compiling preliminary information relating to relative weight, body composition, body fat distribution, leptin levels, cardiovascular disease risk factors, and liver function abnormalities in morbidly obese children. To date thirty-three children have been enrolled, twelve children 6-10 years old, ten boys 11-18 year old, and eleven girls 11-18 year old. No problems in the recruitment of subjects or the completion of the protocol have been encountered. Subject enrollment will continue as described above.